parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Blue's Party Playdate/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Party Playdate. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue!, And This is My Little Brother, Sprinkles! *Sprinkles: Hi! *Blue: We're Having A Birthday Party For Sprinkles Here in My Room! *Sprinkles: And I Made A Birthday Invitations All By Myself!, And I'm Really Excited For My Birthday Today!, I Can't Wait! *Steve: Oh!, Hi!, It's Me, Steve! *Joe: Hi!, It's Me, Joe! *Miranda: Hello!, My Name is Miranda! *Steve's Grandma: Hi!, It's Me Steve's Grandma!, It's So Good To See You! *Steve: Hey, Sprinkles!, Are You Ready To The Ice Cream Parlor For Some Ice Cream? *Sprinkles: I Sure Am, Steve, Joe, Miranda, and Steve's Grandma!, Let's Go! *(Sprinkles, Steve, Joe, Miranda, and Steve's Grandma walks to the ice cream parlor) *Blue: Okay, Everybody!, The Coast is Clear! *Dora: Hola!, You're Here!, Because We Could Really Use Your Help! *Super Why: We're Having A Surprise Party for Sprinkles! *Little Bill: And We Need Your Help Getting Everything Ready Before Sprinkles, Steve, Joe, Miranda, and Steve's Grandma Comes Back! *Blue: And This Clock Here Will Tell UsWhen They Will Be Back!, When The Clock Points To The Balloons!, That Means It Will Be Time For The Surprise Party! *Tickety: We'll Do The Party Decorations! *Little Bear: We'll Set The Table! *Polka Dots: And We'll Make The Birthday Cake! *Blue: Okay!, and The Super Readers and I Are Gonna Need Your Help Getting Everything Ready For The Party!, Will You Help?, You Will?, Oh, Great! *Wonder Red: Okay!, So, First, Let's Go Help The Nick Jr. Characters Set The Table! *(Song Starts) *Blue and The Super Readers: (Singing) We're Joining Sprinkles' Party, So He Will Be So Surprised!, I Wonder What, We're Gonna Play, To Make His Birthday Great! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Hi, Nick Jr. Characters! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Super Why! TV Spoof Category:Super Why! Spoof Category:Super Why! Movie Spoof Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts